Dancing With Lions and Leopards
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Coming from a dark world like her own and going into a darker world makes Yuya really wonder if she will find peace living the life as a hybrid lion, leopard, and who knows what's else. And her friends thought they had it tough compare to a smiling girl.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With Lions and Leopards

By: Lady Danielle John

Yeah I'm back and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY. OMG! Like I don't want to make it too long or too short. I'm trying to stray away from the whole journey and make something else up my own. Brainstorming like crazy here. SORRY. Oh, I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or the characters.

**I changed this because I realize the WHOLE journey is going to be long. I'm going to try something different.**

* * *

Eyes of a Killer

* * *

Staying by the river always ended Yuya into trouble, but three days ago she found someone else in trouble. She found a really big lion down the river with a branch in its side, very close to its stomach. The lion stood at least ten feet tall and to be surprised he was like her, but a male. She was a hybrid, a leopard and lion mix, and she had no family. Four years ago her brother was assassinated by this black male lion with beautiful blue eyes, and a red scar across his back. Since he died she had never seen a hybrid before or any one like her, until now. A storm mostly broke down the forest for her to transform into her true form. She won't risk it, but living in a cave wasn't the best thing either. As she walked from the hot spring with a large bucket she headed to the cave. The man wasn't well for him to be standing, but he did heal fast. In two days his wound was almost healed. She admits she enjoyed the company, but she had to get back on her journey soon.

As she entered the cave she saw the man eating the bear she hunted for him. He was a beast, she didn't need to cook it and he was happy about it.

"You're out of bed, that's good." She smiled and sat the bucket down near him. "I brought the bath water just in case you couldn't get up."

He looked at her with his dark blonde hair with two side bangs, amber eyes, and very muscular body. He's been naked since she fished him out the river and not once she dared to look down. All the time she was near him she would blush because it was embarrassing.

"I told you not to cover the mark on your head." She growled at him, walking over to him, sitting down, and glared at him.

"Don't make that face at me." He was kind and gentle.

"You are not obligated to boss me around." She always had to put him in his place and he would just smile about it. "You just love to get me upset. Stay still and leave your hair up or your scar won't heal."

She knew why he did this to himself. His left eye wasn't much of an eye but a glowing red hole. She didn't care about that. She felt it was her place to heal his scar above it.

"You're not afraid." He sounded so sad.

"Why should I be? Everyone is different. I'm a half breed." She looked at him and felt him bring her closer to him. Her heart started to race out of fear and preparing to fight. "What are you doing? Get your hands off me!"

"You strange for a female." He let her go.

"I'm not your normal female." She got up and stepped back.

"So you are afraid of me. Your heart is pounding like drums."

"I am not afraid of you. I'm afraid of what you'll do and what I will do to you."

"Are you with a mate?"

"Mate?"

"A male, you were born alone, right?"

"To be truthful I've never met anyone or anything like me since the war four years ago. They were a few when I was younger, but they are all gone now." She leaned on the cave wall and looked outside. She lost everyone at the age of four.

"Was it the East or West Territory?"

"It doesn't matter to me. We are all people and we should at least try to live in peace. Men ruin this country."

"You sound like a lioness." He chuckled. "Do you know what really happened in the war? It wasn't only humans, creatures like us as well, but lions and leopards alike."

"I know the whole leopard and lion things. Lions travel in a group and have too much pride."

"So being a hybrid…what are you? What sides do you chose?"

"Why should I make that decision when I have no idea how things work? I came from a small town on the other side of Japan, I have no idea was going on behind the village until the males started talking about war. I was with them for a while, just a pack of rouges of any creature passing by that had very kind hearts."

"Say they didn't have kind hearts. Do I look like I'm a kind hearted man since I haven't raped your, yet?"

Yuya faced her back from the caves entrance and looked at him seriously.

"If you tried it won't be easy. I don't care if you were the strongest or powerfulness lion in the world, none of us won't be leaving this cave. It's either you die by me killing you or I die killing you and injured badly." He eyes shined a bright green.

"Come with me." He got up and walked over to her.

"What? Why should I? And since you can get up I will be taking my leave."

Yuya took a deep breath and sniffed out…twelve humans? No… they smelt like him. Lions were coming and her stepping back and hitting something soft. One was behind her and she fell against his very large paw. It was a black paw that was the size of a table. She looked up and found a ten foot lion with a red "God" tattoo on its cheek. She got up and Nobunaga grabbed her to hold her into a large embrace. Her back was pressed against his front and she saw the largest pairs of lions she ever saw before. She was too young to really realize how they looked and living on her own most of the time it's been a while. The sight of them was good, but once they transformed she made a squeak and covered her face.

"You are so cute." Nobunaga turned her around and leaned into her. He brushed his head against hers and took in her scent like catnip, deep and needy. "I won't forget you."

"Lord Nobunaga." A female growled at this.

"Nobunaga?" Yuya whispered as she moved back again.

"Are you afraid?"

"No, I don't want you touching me. Look, you owe me so it's time to repay. I want you to leave me alone and never go looking for me."

"I can't grant that."

Yuya growled in her throat.

"Your still so beautiful. I won't be able to not remember you. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"What I want is for you to leave me alone."

"You're a beast yourself and I saw how you shined your gun every night. You are out for revenge."

"So what if I am?"

"Tell me who you're looking for and I'll give him to you."

"I don't need your help, and I can't give you a name because I don't know him name. The only thing I know is…" she felt her business should be her own, but this was the first time she was in this part of this Japan. "When I find him I'm going to kill him." she feels the gun she carried around for three years now, since she was free and since her brother died of a horrible disease.

"Next time, Shiina Yuya." He walked past and time she turned around to ask him how she knew his name.

Yuya took a deep breath and decided to forget the whole thing and just go on her way. She saw a close by tea house near here.

* * *

Lady Danielle: I just changed the reason why she's out for revenge. Adding my own touch


	2. Marked

Dancing With Lions and Leopards

By: Lady Danielle John

* * *

**Marked**

* * *

Name: Mibu Kyoshiro

Description: White Kimono. Yin & Yang sign on his back. blue eyes. Got a five shaku sword.

Worth: 100 Mon

'This had to be right, this man had to be Kyoshiro.' she ran faster through the woods after him. 'He has everything that the poster describes.' she smiles for her 100 Mon running away from her. 'He smells different, but his speed is getting higher and higher.'

"Can we talk about this?" he screams and picks up his speed.

"Are you not, Mibu Kyoshiro?" she runs faster, making the trees seem like a green wall as she passed.

"I am, but this doesn't have to be this way. I'm only 100 Mon."

"If you waste 100 Mon now, you'll cry for 100 Mon later."

"A real penny pitcher, aren't you?" he chuckles and looks behind him to see her. "I'm sorry Ms. Bounty Hunter, but I have get home and…no one will ever believe you." He jumps and before he lands he was this very, very large black lion with blue eyes. After this he picks up his speed.

Yuya smiled to have found another one and it made the hunt even better. She was a rouge for years after all, hunting was sport. She didn't want to give up her identity so fast like she did, but doing what she did next wasn't smart either since she smelt another male near by. The male smelt like sake and blood…if she wasn't so sure they should be two of them. The smell was too close and yet…another smell hid in the mix. She heard it a few miles back, but the sound of a battle was going on, like pick up dirt, unfamiliar blood, and a loud hissing sound. If she wasn't mistaken Kyoshiro was going right towards it.

'I don't like that smell.' her eyes flashed a bright green as she ran her normal speed.

Kyoshiro jumped in the air between to bushes yelling, "Kyo, Yukimura help me!"

When Yuya passed through, about twenty feet in the air, and found herself in the middle of a battle between two male lions. One lion smelt like sake and fur had a shinning dark blue with kind blue eyes. The fur was a bit wavy and its tail was like a out flip curl. The had red fur and eyes and he didn't seem properly groomed either.

'Red fur?' she whispered it in her mind as if she knew him. And the time she knew what Kyoshiro started screaming about, she watched him toward this large snake like monster, and her reflexes kicked in. In mid air she took Kyoshiros tail to pull him back and crossed her arms in front of her. Being what she was she had power inside her and it protected her when she needed it. As she crosses her arms in front of her a large amount of electricity escaped from her body and created a blue electricity shield.

She took off the monsters arm before jumping back, sliding with her feet along the ground, in front of Kyoshiro laying corps and between the two lions.

"Thanks." Kyoshiro moans.

"I cant let my bounty get killed. I need you alive." she puts down her shield.

"Who is this lioness or should I say leopard? What are you?" The dark blue coated lion asked.

"More like, what is that?" She pointed at the crying snake in front of them. "What is that creature?"

"Kenyou." the black fur lion replied.

"Kenyou?"

"It's a monster. They've been popping up everywhere since the war four years ago."

"Why is it attacking us? Well it has a reason to attack me now."

"You must be new in this regent, but Kenyou eat us."

"You bitch!" the Kenyou's tail aimed for Yuya and she quickly jumped out of the way, but it follows her around the tree and tries to grab her. She jumps from his grip and he crushes the tree. When the tree tries to fall on her she kicks it towards him.

"A bitch is a dog. I am no dog, thank you." she smiles as she takes out her gun from its holder on her leg, and aims it at the tree. Her body starts to glow a bright blue but then it all focuses on her gun. She fires electric cover bullets as the tail scratches her on the side. "Damn." she shot three bullets and one of them missed his head.

The black lion picks her up by the kimono and jumps out of the way just before the Kenyou tries to attack her.

"Thanks." she holds her stomach from the large scratch on the side as they land in a safe area in the bushes. Kyoshiro runs over to Yuya to see her wounds.

"That's a deep wound." he examines it.

Yuya is place against the tree and watches the red lion look at her then back at the Kenyou. Kyoshiro tires to touch her and she slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Your deeply wounded-

"Give it time." she growls and feels herself transforming. She closes her eyes to try to distract her concentration to keep her beast under control. "Not now." When her body gets threaten or wounded it starts to reveal its true form.

"Your wound…it's healing up." Kyoshiro sounds amaze.

"She's transforming."

Yuya gets on her hands and knees as her body glows and takes on a new shape. As a hybrid she is half the size of them since Leopards are smaller than Lions. To the males around her she comes up, just below their chin. She has their body, but the slightly dark blonde Leopard marks covers her body. And her transforming just in time when the create send sharp things that look like white tentacles after her.

"I'm not done with you. After I kill Demon Eyes Kyo, your next." he laughs.

Yuya dodges and ends up landing near the red lion, also known as Demon Eyes Kyo.

"I don't plan on dying no time soon, thank you." she growls and stands her ground as one tentacle comes after her.

"Stay out of this, kitty." he tires to smack her away.

Yuya stands her ground and catches it with her mouth to snatch it apart. "Kitty?"

"Enough!" Demon Eyes Kyo growls and Yuya watches him.

She's seen this many times in her life, but it just been so long. She can see what the human side of the beast. She sees Kyo holding his long sword and his animal form closing his eyes. Everyone can do this during battle, including her, she can be in her animal form and still fire her gun from the inside. For the human eyes it will only look like she's sending off electric balls. Watching Demon Eyes Kyo slide his hand against his glowing sword, making his beast glow a bright red, and send a powerful attack towards the beast. A gentle wind passes by as he says, "The Voice of the Wind." he smiles.

Yuya pitches in and sends a large amount of electricity at the monster, creating a huge explosion around the area. She protects them all from the blast with all the power she can. The electricity comes from her Leopard side, it comes from within.

When the air clears she feels herself being attack when Demon Eyes Kyo starts attacking her.

"Who the hell are you to interfere like that?" he growls and pins her down.

"Get off of me!" she kicks him off and prepares to fight with her weak body. "And who are you to boss me around."

"It's time for you to die, dog face!"

"If your going to kill me then do it all ready. If your not then stand out of the way so I can continue on my journey of revenge. I am not afraid the likes of you. Demon Eyes Kyo or not!" she feels her back legs twitching from the energy, but still shows no fear as she looks into his red demon eyes.

Yukimura and Kyoshiro stands on either side of her, watching and preparing form anything.

"Your weak from the wound you healed on your own and using most of your energy. I've seen this before with Leopards when they use too much energy. You don't have much strength to fight." Yukimura explains.

"That doesn't matter." she growls.

"Kyo and Bounty Hunter, please stop this. Bounty Hunter, you have no chance against Kyo."

"I do not go down without a fight and I summit to no one."

"Very well." Kyo pounces on her before everyone eyes besides her, she sees his movement clearly and she came after him.

Because of her size she is able to slip between his legs to pounce on his back. He turns around and both other go rolling. She bites his shoulder, marking his collar bone and he does the same to her and everything goes down hill. Both of them start to glow and in a light blue and red ball and explodes back into their human form. Yuya passes out against Kyo's chest with blood in each others mouth.

"The bitch marked me." He feels his body feel hot and his mind feels like something isn't right.

Yukimura and Kyoshiro transforms back into their humans bodies and looks at them. Yukimura smiles and picks up Yuya's naked body.

"Everyone is going to flip they see this." he laughs.

Kyo gets up, snatches the girl away from him, and starts walking with laying across his shoulder. "Don't touch her." he walks towards a tree where he left his armor and covers both of them up. For some reason he didn't want no other male touching or looking at her.

"It kicks in all ready." Kyoshiro smiles as well.

'Something about her sparks my interest once I first smelt her and for her to stand up to me…no other female…UGH!' he hates his thoughts but he thinks the truth.

…

**Yuya** feels hot and heavy headed when she starts to wake up from a dreamless sleep. Her head feels like something or someone is in it. She can hear a man thinking and another speaking. She sniffs the air and smells sake, blood, lots of plants, dirt, cherry blossoms, and so much that's so clean-pure.

"Wake up, dog face." Kyo growls at her.

"Kyo, don't be so mean. She's going through the same thing as you are right now." that is a women's voice and where the cherry blossom smell is coming from.

'Wake up!' Kyo seems to yell in her head and she sits up, opens her eyes, and holds her head aching head.

"Don't yell!" she growls.

'How dare you mark me and not for me to yell at you!' he growls as he sits besides her.

Yuya looks at him and notices his mouth didn't move. 'What the hell? Why are you in my head. Get out!'

'This is all your fault.'

'My fault? You attacked me and everything goes dark and weird.'

'Do you understand what you done?'

'I didn't do anything. You bit me and I bit you.'

'Your so stupid, dog-face. How can you be a hybrid and not even know these things. You had marked me as your mate!'

'Mate?' she heard this from Nobunaga before and she understand completely. 'No,' she crawls out of the futon and takes him by the collar. 'You can't be serious. How could you do this!'

'Me, you bit me first!'

"And you bit me back!" she growls and feels herself weakening. 'I'm still weak.'

Kyo lets out a roar, picks her up, and slams her against the nearest wall. Everything is quiet between them since both of them knew the truth and what's done is done.

"Both of you stop this." the women says as she places a hand on both them.

"If you kill her Kyo, you'll end up killing her too." Kyoshiro comes in through the sliding door. "Both you will die."

Kyo looks at the women next to her, 'Sakuya.'

Yuya can see and tell after saying that she can feel what Kyo has always felt about this women, but she's taking by Kyoshiro. A small hint of her felt jealous, but at the same time she needs to try to calm down. Kyo backs up and Yuya slides down the wall. She didn't notice before, but she's wearing his clothes, a ripped and blood and sake scent.

Sakuya kneels down and feels her head. "Please try to relax so I can explain everything."


	3. Being Owned

Dancing With Lions and Leopards

By: Lady Danielle John

* * *

Being Owned

* * *

"I don't believe this." Yuya growls as she follows Sakuya guides her through this new world that finds her interesting. Ever since they left the house of Sakuya and Kyoshiro everyone's been watching her with different looks. She's in a village where everyone is half dressed, not dress, or dressed because everyone is naked. She's seen this before but that was with her own family, and not among strangers. And what she's wearing is totally new to her. Sakuya gave her a strapless top that only covers her breast as the rest of her stomach is out and long white pants.

Being here, surrounded by lions made her feel a little out of place because where she belong was nothing like this. Since she was born to the age of 12 she lived the life happy, but once her brother died her world became so dark. And strangely to her, she missed but at the same time hated that world. But that world made her who she was today. Being a hybrid isn't easy and as much her "family" told her to find a lion pride, but she can't be accepted since she is... a monster. The males are curious as the females whispers harshness things to one another. Some thought how Demon Eyes Kyo _would_ be the type to bring someone like me here or how a pretty young lady fall in love with a man like Kyo, or how they always thought as him as bad news.

But despite this place people it's amazing because its hidden from the outside world. Sayuka told her they are located where humans barely come because in front of the place is a very thick forest and some of their homes are in caves or thick vines that cover them. Yuya and Sayuka are walking down a normal market place with high trees that sneaks in enough sun rays to get in. This place isn't paradise compare where she's been. People gave her a sniff and made faces at her. A place she doesn't belong.

As Yuya carries food Sakuya and her shopped for she can feel Kyo's anger. They've been at it all day and Kyoshiro and Sakuya taught them to block their thoughts from each other, but curious won't dare try to kill these cats.

"What's the matter?" Sakuya ask as they stop at a river side where lions cubs played in their human and lion form.

"Nothing."

"We should sit here for a while so we can relax for a little girl talk."

Yuya had to chuckle over the "girl talk" thing because she just met this women. She has trust issues when it has to deal with her because some people are cruel.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Where do you come from? Do you have any family?"

"..." Yuya has to think before answering, but she's not the type to lie. "I came from a small town of humans and mix breeds where my...brother and I lived for 12 years."

"You have a older sibling?"

"I _had_ a brother, but he died when I was twelve and ever since then I've been a rouge."

"So, you never been in a pride before?"

"Not really."

Yuya looks as a couple of kids play on the other side of the river playing ball as their parents watch them. A family is something Yuya had and knowing them, they will be looking for her soon.

'I can't stay here.' she thinks as she looks at Sakuya. "Is their a way to reverse this?" she feels on the mark.

"There is a man in our village who knows how to get rid of the mark, but he left along with his family to Kyoto years ago."

"What's his name?"

"We are not allow to speak is name, well, he prefers to be unknown to our world for his own reasons."

"…" Yuya signs then get up. "Well, I can't stay here long."

"Do you have a family to go back to?" Sakuya gets up and smiles at her.

"Not…really." Yuya wants to make sure her people are safe from all of this. "Oh, who is the Pride Leader here?"

"Well, ever since the war there is this man name…Nobunaga Oda." she says it with such sadness.

Yuya is the type to keep things to herself and it's not like her and Nobunaga and her had something "going on," so it isn't necessary to tell her.

Sakuya and Yuya heads back to the house and Yukimura and Kyoshiro meets them half way. Just as soon Yuya and Sakuya, Yuya feels a change in the wind and a small smell of onions. Yuya turns around just in time to catch a large onion that almost hit her head.

"I have the feeling you guys don't get a lot of half breeds." Yuya uses her thunder to cook the onion in her hand.

"Are you ok?" Sakuya asks in concern.

"It's fine. People fear what or who they don't understand."


	4. A Small Body With a Big Heart

Dancing with Lions and Leopards

By: Lady Danielle

Took me long but here you go and it's not edited.

* * *

**A Small Body With a Big Heart**

* * *

Dinner was smooth since it was only Yuya, Kyoshiro, Yukimura, and Sakuya at the table. She gave little to no conversation about her past because she didn't trust any of them. She did believe to not judge a person, but after having chains around her neck and finally gaining her freedom for so long made her keep her guide up. As she finally closed her door for the night, she opened the outer door which revealed a thick forest, and sat down on the futon with the moon in her face.

"They must be worried where I am by now." she signed, laid on her side to look at the thick green forest. She closed her eyes and felt a tremble throughout the forest and smelt a familiar, but yet strange friend coming near.

"The Boar tribe shouldn't be this close to the forest. Why do I smell Akoto?" she quickly got up, ran on to the side porch, and stuck her nose in the air for a better smell. The earth trembled which meant more than one boar was on their way to this village.

"What's the matter, dog face?" She heard Kyo, who was a room right next to her and completely naked.

Yuya ignored Kyo ignorance.

"Yuya-San are you all right?" Yukimura purred as he peaked his head besides Kyo with a pipe filled with burning catnip.

"You guys don't hear or smell that?" Yuya looked at them as she quickly jumped down to the ground and pounced on the nearest tree to go up to take a better look.

"What the fuck? Half monkey too?" Kyo chuckled as he took a puff of his catnip.

Yuya looked into the distance in all directions and found trees being tumbled down 10 miles away and quickly coming towards them like a wave. The Boar tribe was on their way to them and she could tell it was with pure anger. "The boars are coming straight at us!"

"The Boar tribe doesn't come down the mountains and we don't hunt such low creatures." Yukimura explained as he was a branch lower than hers.

"You lions can't smell nothing!" she grabbed him and took him on the branch she was in. "Take a look that way." she pointed to him as she held her breath from the horrible catnip smell.

"Shit!" Yukimura cursed and tried to make his way down the trees.

"What's going on guys?" Kyoshiro opened the door to his and Sakuya's bedroom.

"Yukimura, what to you see?" Kyo growled.

"Take a sniff."

Kyoshiro and Kyo took a sniff in the air and said, "Boars."

Yuya jumped down the 18 feet tall tree on both feet and without a scratch. "Do you guys hunt the Boars? Akoto would never come this far unless his family was touched."

"Akoto? You know the leader of the Boar Tribe?" Kyoshiro seemed impressed. "How could you communicate with those disgusting pigs."

"Watch your tongue! The Boar Tribe is a proud race and one of the best warriors I know. They protect their own and for them to be heading here they have to be out for blood. They would never go on enemy territory unless it was a serious reason. Someone in your village is trying to get themselves killed." Yuya bared her fangs at him her green eyes started to glow with anger. "You lions have your tails stuck far up your asses you don't care for anyone but yourselves. It makes me feel bad for the good lions out there." She started to run towards the Boars.

The village alarm went off and all grown and healthy lions were gathering at the side where the Boars were coming. Yuya ran through the streets filled with changing 7 feet tall lions, who were preparing themselves for battle. She came from a life style where you Talk first and MAYBE fight later. They wild cats didn't know anything about organization and Nobunaga Oda was a dig-shit for having them this wild. She never believed on having total control over people, but they had to be a leader somewhere.

"Ahh!" Yuya transformed as she leaped on top of the nearest roof and dug her claws in the tops to make she had a good grip. The lions were ready for a full out war without asking why the Boars were doing this. She knew and tasted many blood in her mouth ever since she belonged to _that man_ and never again.

The energy between both were-animals were so strong the weather was changing. The clouds were getting even darker and the air was filled with so much hate it was hard to breath. Being half leopard she was able to outrun the raging lions behind and get ahead of them as the Boars started to knock down the final trees before entering the village.

"Akoto, stop!" Yuya jumped down and used her powers of lightening to give the Boars a short shock to come to their senses. She stopped her foot and made the earth crack and open up a gab to make sure no lion or Boar get through.

"Akoto!" Yuya grabbed the large brown Boars tusk with her harmless paws and made him focus on her only. "What's wrong?" she said softly as rain started to pour down.

"Y-Yuya, what are you doing here in a horrible village as of this?" he squeaked at her. "These beast took our temples offerings to our gods."

"You mean the emerald necklaces?" Yuya was very familiar with that necklace because her brother and I visit the Boars when she was little.

"Hai!"

"Do you know who it was?"

"A lioness with dark silky fur and golden eyes. She came to our village and stole it after our evenings ceremony. Her name is Izumo-no-Okuni."

"Give me a few seconds to find who this…Izumo-no-Okuni is." she turned around the waiting and confused lions.

Surprisingly, Kyo was standing in front of them to make sure no one was going to interfere with Yuya and Akoto's conversation. Yuya jumped over the small whole in the earth, walked over to Kyo, and sat in front of him.

"Do you know who is Izumo-no-Okuni?" she asked him.

"That's what guys were talking about? All I heard was squeaking." Kyoshiro came to the side of them.

This didn't surprise her because all were-animals had a different language once in their animal form.

"Where is Okuni?" Kyo bared his fangs at the lions.

"Who would of known I would be caught by such dumb beast," A naked women with a hour glass figure came out with a emerald necklace. The only thing Yuya noticed was her huge breast and the green emerald necklace.

Yuya appeared in front of Okuni, Okuni gasped at her sudden appearance, and before she could do any harm Yuya was gone already. As she jumped over the cliff she landed on the seven and a half feet boars back. "I got what you wanted. Now let's go."

"Yuya…"

_Where the hell you thinking going, dog face? _Kyo growled at her.

_My name is Yuya Shiina! I'm leaving. I refused to be in a village of thieves and finding the guy Sakuya told me about to get rid of this mark._

_Your going to see Muramasa? The hell you are! Your coming with me to Edo!_

_No I'm not!_

_Maybe you don't know about this mark, but if you die I die which means we are going to Edo. I want to be pride leader and I have to go to the Sea of Trees to beat that bitch of a lion._

_Wait…Edo. I have to head to Edo myself._

_Edo is the other way._

Yuya puts the necklace on Akoto's tusk and slapped his butt. "Have a safe journey home!"

"Yuya, be careful to whom you trust. Our pass is more deadlier than…" Akoto started.

"I know Akoto, I know. Please let my family know I'm going to Edo."

"Edo is where it all started."

"Yes, yes it is. I made a promise and I have to keep it." Yuya bowled her head and made sure they left. She sat at the edge of the forest and watched as the Boars marched on. And for a second she felt a small piercing on her cheek. It was a small sharp wire connecting Akoto's tusk and Okuni's hand. Yuya took her lightening and broke the wire before turning around in defense mode at the now bigger, darker, and powerful lioness body ok Okuni. She seemed angry and it didn't faze Yuya one bit.

Yuya walked over to Okuni filled with confidence and aggression. Kyo stepped between them and stared down at Yuya with his burning crimson eyes.

_Your not allow to fight with my mark on you._

"Ok then," she surprisingly jumped on to Kyo's level, climbed on his back, pushed off, and landed a few feet away. "Let's go then." she smiled then took off.

Kyo growled as Yuya starting to run from 30 to 60 speed less than one second. Compare to Kyo Yuya seemed to just a tad bit slower, but she caught up with him perfectly as if running with her side by side.

"A interesting pair." Yukimura smiled. "This Yuya Shina has a good heart and a death wish messing with Okuni and Kyo like that."

"She's the perfect mate for Kyo." Sakuya appeared.

Okuni took off.

"Sakuya, do you know something we don't know." Yukimura teased her shaman powers.

"Maybe. Be safe." she giggled.

"Like wise." He transformed and took off.


End file.
